Taking Control
by Moonysilverwolf
Summary: "I fell in love with someone way out of my league, but she just so happens to be my best friend." Even before her and her brother were bitten by some beast in the woods, Skyler McCall was extraordinary. She laughed at the face of danger and had a penchant for trouble. But in Stiles Stilinski's eyes, that just made her even more beautiful. Stiles/oc Stilesxoc


DISCLAIMER: I OBVIOUSLY DONT OWN TEEN WOLF. I JUST OWN SKYLER.

Thump.

I woke up with a gasp.

What was that noise?

Thump.

My head snapped toward my open window. Slowly, I crouched down and grabbed the bat my mom insists on me keeping under my bed in case a predator broke in. I would feel more ridiculous about keeping it if I didn't know that Scott also keeps one under his bed.

I snuck into the hallway and down the hall to my brothers room. As I was about to open his door, it opened with a creak.

I held the bat tighter in my hands, but sighed in relief when I saw it was just Scott.

He seemed to have gotten the same idea as me. Because in his hands was a bat similar to my own.

He stared at me wide eyed for a second before holding a finger to his lips with a very obvious ssshhh noise.

I gave him an incredulous look. When you think there's someone in your house, you do not shush someone. It's like a saying yes here I am, here I am!

Shaking my head I went down the stairs clutching the bat just a little too tightly, causing my knuckles to turn white.

Scott, being the idiot he is decided to open the door. You don't open the door when you hear mysterious noises. Come on Scott, get your head in the game.

What made matters worse was that he decided to go outside.

This boy is acting like he's never seen a scary movie before. I wouldn't be surprised if I heard a chainsaw start any second.

Of course me, also being an idiot, decided to follow him. Hey, I'm not gonna let my twin get murdered alone.

As I stepped through the doorway my first thought was shit that's cold.

My second thought was I cant believe my story's gonna start with my murder.

I quickly walked behind Scott, trying to see over his huge height. Okay, maybe he's not that tall, but being only 5'4 I was a head shorter than him and that's not fair.

I was about to pull Scott back into the safety of our house when someone swung down from the roof.

"AHH!"

For a second everyone was screaming. I held my bat and swung at the unsuspecting person.

"Stop, stop! It's me, it's Stiles!"

"Stiles?" Scott and I both screamed angrily.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

"You weren't answering your phone. Why do you have bats?"

"We thought you were a predator." Scott said. Now that I heard it out loud, I realized how stupid it must sound.

"A pre - I - wha - " He stuttered. It's not that ridiculous.

"Look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police."

I gasped excitedly.

"Really?! Well, spit it out! What happened?" I practically demand.

Stiles laughed at my reaction. He seemed to get excited and started bounce on the balls of his feet.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods."

My eyes widened. Nothing ever happens here.

"A dead body?" Scott asked skeptically. Probably thinking along the same lines as me.

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumb - ass, a dead body."

"Was it murder?" I ask.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s."

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Scott asked.

I looked at Stiles curiously. That was a very good point.

Stiles, being the very strange boy he was, grinned widely and exclaimed happily,"That's the best part. They only found half."

"Only half?!" I'm getting more excited by the minute. I've always loved adventure. And Stiles knew that.

"Please tell me we're gonna do what I think we're gonna do." I say.

"Yep. We are so going."

I laugh and run inside to change into clothes that are more suited for stalking through the woods.

"We're seriously doing this?"

"Oh come on, Scotty. Where's you sense of adventure?" I tease him. He was never one for midnight escapades. It was usually Stiles and me who got in trouble for sneaking out.

One time Stiles and I snuck out just out of boredom. We ended up buying a scary amount of candy that night.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles said.

"Ya well, I didn't think I would end up in the woods. At night. Looking for half of a body. And besides, I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow."

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line."

I smiled. Scott may not be very good at sports. But his determination should get him some brownie points.

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

Scott got a hurt look on his face.

"Stiles!"

"Hey! Your the one who always says honesty is a very valuable trait."

"Well, sometimes keeping you mouth shut is a valuable trait too." I shot back at him.

He just shook his head and mocked the words I just said. Very childishly I might add.

Scott laughed at our bickering before he suddenly grew serious.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

My head shot up to look at Stiles expectantly.

"Huh! I didn't even think about that."

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

Scott is on a role with these important questions.

"Also something I didn't think about."

"You know. It's - comforting that you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott said sarcastically.

"I know."

All of a sudden we hear a twig break a few feet to out right.

We stop and hold our breath before assuming it was nothing.

"If a killer suddenly pops out from behind a tree with a chainsaw, you idiots are on your own. Cause I'll be outta here faster than you can say John Kramer." I say.

"Who?" Scott asks incredulously.

Stiles and I share disbelieving looks.

"The Jigsaw Killer? Do you not pay attention to move night?" I ask.

"Not really."

I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Our movie nights usually last till midnight with all three of us spread out on Stiles's living room floor. But Scott, being the lightweight he is, usually passes out before ten.

We continue to stumble through the woods. Scott was having some trouble keeping up.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott says breathlessly.

We see flashlights up ahead.

"Wait, come on!" Stiles is all of a sudden sprinting towards the lights.

I hold back and wait for Scott. As curious as I was, I wasn't going to leave my brother behind.

"Stiles! Wait up! Stiles!"

"Stiles! You ass, wait up!"

We heard a dog barking.

"Hold it right there!" A voice we didn't recognize says. We freeze and hide behind a tree. Hopefully whoever it was didn't see us. All we could do was wait and listen.

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." We hear Stiles's dad say.

"Dad, how are you doing?"

Knowing Stiles he was probably smiling that goofy smile that seemed a little too innocent.

"So, do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?"

"No! Well, not the boring ones."

The Sheriff sighed. Honestly though, what else would he expect.

"Now, where are your usual partners in crime?"

"Who, Scott and Sky. Th-they're home. Ya, apparently they wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone."

Like the Sheriff was gonna beleive that. I wanted to scoff. But apparently Scott could tell what I was about to do and hastily put his hand in front of my mouth.

"Scott, you out there?! Skyler?!"

He flashed the light around. I tensed as the light went passed the tree that we resided behind.

"Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."

That was close.

"Damnit!" I exclaimed after they we gone. "That was out ride!"

Scott cursed when he realized what I just said.

"Come on. We better start heading back."

We both yelped when a bunch of deer came running at us, running us over. Scott dropped his inhaler.

"What the hell was that?" I asked when it was over.

We both got up, and took out our phones, trying to find the inhaler.

Moms gonna kill him if he looses that thing.

We stayed near each other as we searched the forest floor. We both did a double take when they saw the body, before letting out screams, mine a lot louder, but not much more girly than Scott's, before trying to run backwards. We both tripped and fell down a hill, tumbling over each other.

I landed on top of Scott when we reached the bottom. We both groaned as I rolled off of him, trying to get up.

We were both covered in sticky wet leaves, making it harder to get up as we kept slipping.

We both used a nearby log for leverage to get up, albeit slowly. Once up we both looked around. It was dead silent.

That's not good.

Usually the forest is filled with crickets chirping or owls hooting or something.

It was never this quiet.

Scott slowly turned towards me, and as soon as he did his eyes widened.

I turned just in time to be pounced on by something big and terrifying. I crashed to the ground and felt a sharp pain in my side. I didn't even have time to scream before it went after Scott.

It felt like just seconds before Scott was pulling me up and we took off sprinting into the woods, never letting go of each others hands.

We ran straight into the road, and Scott covered me protectively as we were both almost got hit by a car.

We watched it go before Scott lifted up his shirt to reveal a bite mark. I groaned as I did the same. We both stared at each other in horror before we heard a haunting howl.

AN: Hello lovely readers. So this is my first legit fanfiction. If you like it so far please follow and if you have any ideas for the story, don't hesitate to PM me.


End file.
